dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario vs Blanc
Mario vs Blanc is a What-If DBX. It features Mario from the Super Mario franchise fighting against Blanc from the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise. Mario vs Blanc DBX Cartoonfan V2.png|Cartoonfan12345 Description Super Mario vs Hyperdimension Neptunia! The mascot of Nintendo vs the Personification of Nintendo! Intro Who are you rooting for? Mario Blanc Fight Location: Random Forest Time: Dusk (*Cue: Super Mario Odyssey - Steam Gardens*) In a sea of treetops, several goombas and koopas could be seen being launched into the sky. The scene cuts to see a familiar plumber dashing through the forest, punching and kicking his way past many enemies he was all too familiar with. He jumps into the air, pulls a large golden hammer from his pocket and slams it into a defenseless green koopa, smashing it into the ground and creating a small crater. He then spin jumps over the crater and runs off. He continues running until the sound of trees falling over catches the hero's attention. He stops dead in his tracks and looks around, until the sound gets closer, coming from directly in front of the plumber's path. (*Cue: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 - Rough Flash *) The red capped hero takes a fighting stance as the source of all the commotion gets closer. Then, two trees fall to the sides, revealing a brown haired girl dressed mostly in white. Though what Mario focused on was the giant hammer she was wielding and how pissed off she looked. Blanc: "Ugh! When I find that freaking pervert, I'll rip out that slimy tongue of his and choke him to death with it!" The girl then notices the hero plumber and points at him. Blanc: "Hey, fatass! You seen a big monster with a long tongue run by!? Mario raises an eyebrow and thinks. 'A big monster with a long tongue.' Only one thought came to his mind: his friend Yoshi. Mario reeled back and retakes his fighting stance before trying to speak to Blanc... only for unintelligible gibberish to be heard. The CPU of Lowee raised an eyebrow herself, looking confused and even more angry. Blanc: "The hell? Speak english, damnit! Fine, if you won't tell me anything, I'll just have to beat the info outta ya!" (*Cue: Yoshi's Island - Bowser *) With that, Blanc grabs her hammer with both hands and takes a battle stance. Mario clenches his fists tight before both combatants charge at one another. Blanc swings her hammer horizontally, aiming for Mario's head. But the plumber ducks just in time and punches the CPU twice before kicking her back a few feet. The brunette growls and dodges an oncoming kick. She then swings the handle of her hammer, which hits the red capped hero in the head, stunning him for a moment. Blanc uses the opportunity to unleash a combo attack, hitting her opponent with a series of well place hammer strikes before raising her weapon in similar fashion to a golf club. She then brings down her weapon and hits Mario in his mid section hard enough to send him flying backwards. The red capped plumber just so happen to hit a conveniently placed question block before falling to the ground. Mario gets back on his feet and shakes his head before looking up. The block produces a red flower with two black eyes. Mario jumps onto the block and picks up then flower before it disappears. Then, Mario's clothes change clothes, his overalls turning orange red and his shirt and hat turning white. Mario: "Oh yeah!" The Mushroom Kingdom's hero jumps off the block and dashes back to his opponent, who just so happen to be doing the same. Blanc swings her mallet horizontally, aiming for Mario's head, to which he ducks, narrowly avoiding having his head taken off. He raises his left hand up to Blanc's face before fire erupts from his palm. A torrent of flame shoots out of Mario's hand and engulfs the CPU's face, making her stagger backward. Blanc's face was black with soot, save for her eyes. She blinks a few times before shaking her head, clearing the soot from her face and the cobwebs from her head. The CPU jumps back a few meters before she starts to spin in place gaining momentum, swinging her hammer at blurring speed. Mario retaliates by pulling out his hammer and doing the same. The fighters spin toward their enemy before colliding into each other. Results Mario wins DBX Cartoonfan.png|If Mario wins Blanc wins DBX Cartoonfan.png|If Blanc wins Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Cartoonfan12345 Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Hammer Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music